<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>addiction by poppyharris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273895">addiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris'>poppyharris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>apex legends - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being High, F/M, egregious use of the spanish language, gets a bit sexy at the end, mild hatred of your lover, stims are bad kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>octane finally gets to watch skye perform on her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Octane | Octavio Silva/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>addiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so BAD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“are you still high?” </p><p>she was standing in his door frame, how was she there? when did she get there? how did she get there? was he supposed to be somewhere? what was he supposed to be doing? he needed to keep moving, no wait, he was supposed to rest. he’d taken too much last game, he had to rest. resting was boring, but he had to rest. or she’d hit him again.</p><p>“no, cielo. did you come here to put me out of my misery?” octane sat up a little, his smirk visible without his mask. the woman sighed, her face still blank.</p><p>“i didn’t. you’re officially out of the next game.”</p><p>no. no. no no no. no she couldn’t. she couldn’t. she couldn’t kick him out. a day? fuck a day. he couldn’t take a day off. he needed to get out there. he needed stim. he needed to run. he needed to show the world how amazing he is. </p><p>“cielo, bebe, dulzura, please. i have to fight, i can do it, i promise,” octane swung his stumps over the side of the bed, reaching down to slot them into his legs. he’d been lying there for too long. ten minutes is too long for anything. </p><p>skye scratched her jaw, sighing softly. “ajay would be a lot harsher than me, she’d say a week. take the next match off, or i’m telling the gamemakers that you can’t fight until next year.” he stopped for a moment, realising how true her words were. skye was the more lenient of the healers, but was more forceful. more willing to play dirty. </p><p>“bomboncita, i have never been more indebted to you,” he strapped his legs in, and stood up, towering over the sour-faced medic. she sighed, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“you changed your mind pretty quickly,” skye narrowed her eyes as octane tilted her head up, his fingers gently running along her jaw.</p><p>“i forgot how beautiful you are, mi cielito,” octane moused his lips along her forehead, whispering endearments along the way. skye sighed, and rolled her eyes. </p><p>“shut up. i have a game in ten, don’t try to sweet talk your way into it,” skye didn’t move though, and simply smiled softly. running her fingers up his side. </p><p>“no, dulzura… i am just appreciating your beauty,” he mumbled above her eyebrow, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. he did appreciate her, he always did, but he knew the opportunities to feel appreciated were few and far between. maybe he’d give her a gentle kiss before they dropped, sometimes it was a stim slyly injected into her during battle, even if she wasn’t in his squad. she’d always tut whenever he injected himself, but seemed to appreciate the rush when she was nearly down and out.</p><p>“ockie, into bed,” skye whispered, fully aware she only had a few minutes before she had to get to the dropship. octane breathed out slowly, his fingers gripping her waist tightly. skye smelled so good when he wasn’t high, the stims always blocked his senses. it was mainly the reason she never cooked for him anymore, he was far too high to appreciate it. she smelled like a bakery, like the delicate pastries his madre made for him.</p><p>a crackle came over the intercom, with bangalore’s irritated tone behind it. “skye croí! get your pasty arse down to the damn dropship before i drag you by your hair!” skye gently prised octane’s fingers from her waist, and she was gone before he could say anything. </p><p>he couldn’t stop the yawn that left his lips as he walked back towards the bed, flopping down and removing his legs. no point in letting the opportunity to watch skye go to waste.</p><p>she always fought well, being the smallest legend had its advantages. skye could disappear behind even the smallest of objects, but people tended to die before finding her. octane had fallen foul of her quick feet once or… three hundred times. </p><p>she was totally vulnerable to grenades though, octane had only felt guilt when watching her patch herself up and then a grenade to fall at her feet. unlike ajay, skye relied on her (100% not stolen) cloaking equipment. she’d perfected the ability to remain incredibly still, only her hands moving as she patched up her patient.</p><p>a squeal made octane look up from his stumps as wattson fell for the free medpack trick. thinking she was incredibly clever (octane would never admit she was), skye left lethal overdoses of healing items scattered around. okay, it never worked on ajay, but skye notched up her kills that way.</p><p>octane remembered when skye had won her first game, the way she’d jumped into his arms, squealed and forced their lips together. they’d been together for a few months before that, but he still couldn’t get over how passionate she was.</p><p>even during the easiest games, skye still managed to make octane work. the tip tap of her feet across a concrete floor hardly ever made octane turn around, his blood was usually already pumping from the stims. a whispered apology always accompanied the point-blank headshots though. see, this was why leaving psamathe was a good idea. he wouldn’t have met skye, he wouldn’t have won so many games, he wouldn’t have felt so… alive. </p><p>pathfinder got knocked out by the ring (always a shitty way to go when there’s three squads), and octane couldn’t help but hope for ajay to fall off a big pillar. loba dropped like a stone from her vantage point as an unknown sniper took her out. just mirage and ajay to go…</p><p>octane came to the reminder he couldn’t even remember who was on skye’s squad. wraith, maybe. he’d been distracted, okay! even the cameras couldn’t find her squad, leaving mirage crouched behind a door, his gun raised. ajay was on the other side, allowing doc to gently float beside her. okay, he wasn’t much good if they came under heavy fire, but if their opponents tried to take pot shots, doc would be able to give them the opportunity to heal slightly. </p><p>that didn’t mean much when the camera suddenly spun, revealing skye, balanced carefully on the staircase. she seemed to be alone as she dropped two thermite bombs down the centre, then scurried away to listen to the panicked shouting from the two other legends.</p><p>ajay fell, and another kill was added to skye’s total. mirage managed to stumble to his feet, but with a smirk, wraith phased behind him and was able to fire a round into his head.</p><p>no sooner had mirage’s box turned to pixels, the fanfare erupted. fuckin’ good match, octane thought to himself. would’ve been better if he was on the squad. he loved fighting alongside skye almost as much as he loved fighting against her. he might’ve nearly gone feral once or twice after she fell. the rush he got when skye was hurt burned through his veins, unlike the silky softness of the stims. </p><p>octane’s stims reminded him of her fingers disappearing down his pants, or when she sat that arse down right on him. a lover’s touch, pleasurable, but with the promise of something more. he always craved that something more, usually at the worst times. her baggy jumpsuit did nothing to offend him, but the moment she was changed into her fighting uniform, octane could already feel his blood pressure dropping and rushing to another place.</p><p>skye wasn’t the most beautiful legend, apparently. octane didn’t really think about her objectively, preferring to live in the now with her. he’d found himself running his fingers through her hair more than once, wondering if they could leave the games.</p><p>oh octane never could. not even for a thousand skyes. he didn’t think she could leave either. honestly, he hadn’t really been listening when she was explaining about adrenaline and stims and phantom leg syndrome, but he knew she got off on it just as he did.</p><p>talking of getting off, she’d just won a game, and octane was just sat in bed not congratulating her hard against a wall.</p><p>time to rectify that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title: addiction by COUNTERFEIT.</p><p>‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　socials　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙<br/>reddit: zvezdna<br/>discord: VoDKa#1999<br/>ko-fi: ko-fi.com/bemorekind<br/>tumblr: poppystardew</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>